The Legend of ZELDICAL THE MUSICAL
by LilRaddy
Summary: When The Ocarina of Time becomes a Musical, Now everyone is singing, This story has only some romance but in song of course. MalonXLink SariaXLink ZeldaXLink, I am the narrator I changed my name though


**The Legend of Zeldical the Musical!**

**Chapter One! - Beleive in Myself**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following:**

**Sonic or any of its music. (SEGA does though!) The Legend of Zelda or all its characters, I also don't own School House Rock.**

**I also do not own ANY compositions or lyrics of the music written in this "Musical"**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hey this is Aria, and I'll be the narrator of this musical! Well this is based off The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time! For those of you who don't know the story here is a quick Summary, but I'll explain it in Song.

(A Nouns a Person, Place, or Thing music begins)

Well Any hero you can know,

and every place that you can go,

and any item u can throw.

You Know its Zelda,

Zelda's a special kind of game,

It's an RPG that you've all played

I find it quite interesting,

Zelda's a special kind of game.

Oh I took my horse, took my horse to Hyrule field,

I thought I was safe with my bow and arrows,

But when I saw some Moblins headin' my way,

I was wishin' I was a Kokiri again,

Oh I took my horse, took my horse to Hyrule field.

Well Any hero you can know, (like a Horse)

And to every place that you can go, (like Hyrule field)

And any item u can throw. (Like an arrow, or wow)

You know it's Zelda, It must be Zelda

Oh I took my sword and shield to Hyrule castle, (Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo))

Zelda was waitin' there for me (Impa helped me)

She told me 'bout Ganon and all his tricks, and the even 'bout the three sacred stones.

When I took my sword and shield to Hyrule castle.

Well any hero you can know, (Like Zelda, or Impa)

And every place that you can go, (Like Hyrule Castle)

And anything that you can Item you can throw. (Like a Sword, or a shield)

You its Zelda, it must be Zelda.

Oh now that he's got his master sword, (got his master sword)

The ol' hero of time is ready (Now he's ready!)

He plunged, his sword into Ganon's heart,

and now he's in another realm,

Now that he's got his master sword.

Well any hero you can know, (Like The hero of time!)

And every place that you can go, (Like a different realm)

And any item you can throw. (Like the master sword)

You know its Zelda, It must be Zelda

Zelda's a special kind of game,

It's an RPG that you've all played

I find it quite interesting,

Zelda's a special kind of game.

Zelda is a special kind of game!

Now that we've got that down let's begin the musical!

Curtain falls

Then is brought back up

We see Link laying on his bed crying, and then a fairy comes out of nowhere

Navi: Link, Listen!

Link gets up off the bed and stands up

Link: Who are you and what do want? Or wait... are you a lost fairy?

Navi" No silly, I AM your fairy!

Link: Really?

Navi: Of course I am!

Link: Well... That's GREAT!

Link jumps for joy

Navi thinking: Wow I got stuck with this loser?

Navi: So let's go!

Link: Wait a minute!

Navi: What is it?

Link: You know before this I was always alone and well... I never really had any friends, I've always been teased.

Sonic Adventure Battle 2 song begins: Tails Theme Believe in myself

When all alone by myself, I just go about wishing,

I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted.

When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning,

I wanna be cool, I also wanna have more friends.

But I now know that there's, someone who will be there for me,

This is now my chance, my time, I can now get a hold of my life!

I wanna be strong, so I can be the best that I can be.

Someone is now there for me

So I can now be stronger.

I will believe in myself this is the only start for me!

Navi: Well now I can be your friend, The Deku Tree thinks your now ready!

Link: What does the Deku tree have to do with this?

Navi: I'm not sure, but it's important. We really shouldn't waste time.

Navi begins to fly out the door

Navi: C'mon!

We see link nod then follow Navi

Sorry for making it so short,   
And okay maybe the whole script like dialogue isn't workin' for u guys, but you know what's it's supposed to be like an actual Musical, so yea I kind of HAVE to put it like that.   
For any of you who have ideas for song I could use then change, please share them! I AM NOT asking for people to make up your own versions of other songs, that's my job. I just want to know which songs could fit and where. You also need to tell me why.   
If it's a song that has NOTHING o do with the subject like a Noun's a Person place or thing Zelda mix, please give me one or two lines that you would like to be put in there.   
In the future I might stop taking requests, because I might feel like I'm done.   
This would REALLY help! 


End file.
